My Undying Promise (SasukexSakura)
by 0HyuugaScarlet0
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha... the usual bastard everyone knows... he gets separated from the person who understood him the most... but when that person returns... something important has been forgotten... but... is that it? Read on and find out


**A/N **

**Hey... so anyway... this is my first SasuSaku fanfic enjoy...**

**THIS IS JUST A VERY SHORT PROLOUGE**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**_

_**Oh and before some guys will react to copyright infringement… THIS STORY IS ALSO IN WATTPAD!**_

_**My account name: _Reigen-san_**_

Prolouge

"Sasuke-kun! I love you!" A mysterious girl called out. I wanted to see her face, but all I saw was green.

"How can you love me? I don't even know you..." I snarled, narrowing my eyes at the blurry figure in the distance.

"B-but Sasuke-Kun... Don't you remember me?... I'm.."

_KRRRRIIIINNNNNG!_

My dream was interrupted by the damned ringing of the alarm clock. I hit the button and it stopped, It 's still 6:00 am... school doen't start for another 2 hours..

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Sasuke-kun! Itachi-kun! Come on down, breakfast is ready." Okaa-san called out.

Obviously Oto-san is not around, he's always on business trips.

"I'm coming down..." Itachi passed by the opened door of my room, still putting on a shirt, then the next thing I heard were footsteps going down the stairs.

I sat up and stared at the ground.

"6 years... 5 months... and 4 days..." I mumbled, smiling softly and the ground.

I still remember that day, that vow, that item..

I still remember who, where, and when...

I still know when and where

I still hope for that day...

Our promise..

"Sasuke!" Okaa-san called out again.

"... Im going ..." I grumbled and took my shirt that I hung on the chair.

I walked out the door and down the stairs.

"Goodmorning.." Itachi greeted

hn... I wonder why he's in a good mood... yes...

When he greets you in the morning, even with an emotionless face, he's in a good mood...

"... hn ..." I nodded as a greeting and looked around.

Dad, not here

Mom, stresded as usual, but tries to hide it with an innocent, kind, warm smile.

Itachi, still my annoying older brother...

my OLDer brother...

"Come Sasuke, You have to eat." Mother said as she tapped the area of the table where I sit.

I nodded and sat down, I got myself some bacon and pancakes and poured myself some orange juice.

"Sasuke, Itachi, I got a call from your aunt..." She sighed, rubbing her hands on her apron

" And...?" I swallowed my food and looked at her

" Well, your cousin, Tobi... is going to stay with us next week..." She sighed, sitting down

Itachi nearly coughed up his food and looked at mom wide-eyed, I just froze there, motionless.

"T-tobi?!" Itachi dropped his fork

"Yes, hun, Tobi.."

" Oh god..." Itachi covered his face with his hands, and sighed

Kuso!_That childish teenager will never stop clinging on to us! Hes like a fangirl! PLUS! He wears that stupid orange mask of his...__and calls himself... THE ONE EYED LOLLIPOP!_

I thought of it again and just decided to eat faster, to get my morning at home over with.

I ran upstairs and went to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and took a shower.

I stepped out, and dressed myself in my uniform.

I took my bag and went downstairs to the living room and sat there.

"Young master, your cellphone." Our butler, well... he's only my butler for a month because he lost a bet... his name is Zaku...

I took my phone and smirked at him

"Get dressed, you also have school"

I said in a mono tone voice.

"Hai..." He mumbled and walked away.

"Hey! Teme! Im out here! Are you awake yet?!" I jumped to the sound of his voice, I clenched my fists and stepped outside, charging at Naruto, who was busy yelling and waving at my bedroom balcony.

Then..

**_THUD!_**

I hit him on the head with my bag, my book-filled bag.

"Ow~!" Naruto let out a chibi tear and looked at me.

"Hey Dobe! Dont you know how early it is?!" I flashed him fist.

"Gomen..." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

I went back to my front door and yelled out my farewells, I turned around and gestured to Naruto that we were leaving, and he ran after me.

"Hey Teme, have you heard?.."

"No, I haven't..."

"Wait, Teme, sheesh, don't get too hasty... well, we have a new qualifier.." I looked at Naruto, as I raised my eyebrow.

_'That's impossible... In the middle of the schoolyear?...'_

"New qualifier?"

"Yeah, I forgot the newbie's name... all I heard was a word with a letter 'T' in it..."

I stopped walking..

_'T-T-T?! Could it be Tobi?! Nooo! Alright, That's it... my world just fell apart...'_

"Teme?... are you okay?..."

"Hn." I started to walk again, Huh... I wonder what's the name... hopefully i'm wrong.

We continued to walk in the streets, Naruto just kept talking about his ramen challenge of some sort... actually, now I'm pretty hungry for ramen now... damn you Naruto..

He stopped talking... I thought that the reign of terror was finally over... until..

"Hey, Teme, I'm going on a date with Hinata... any tips?.." He mumbled

"Yeah, I've got one.." I smirked.

He looked at me, beaming.

"Really? what is it?"

"The most important tip is to keep quiet, it will save her the money of having to have ear surgery.." I smirked

"I hate you Teme.."

"For now..." I grinned

We argued about that until we reached the school gates... Of HKL Academy..

What does HKL stand for?...

Hidden Konoha Leaf Academy...

Got it?...

Well.. anyway,

To get started, HKL is a high-class school, you would have to go through so many exams before you could qualify, miraculously, Shikamaru and Naruto passed..

I think Naruto cheated... but don't underestimate him..

We walked through the hall, the empty, quiet hall, I always leave home extra early to avoid getting ambushed by my so-called 'Sasuke-kun's future wives fanclub.'

...

Trust me.. I have no idea where the fanclub name came from. The club president, Ami, has always been looking for ways to 'ambush' me..

In the men's room...

In the library...

During class...

During lunch...

At home...

EVERYWHERE!

Thankfully, not all the girls in the school are heads-over-heels for me..

(Author: Sasuke... 96% of the entire student body females love you...)

Shut up...

Anyway..

Naruto and I parted ways as we went to our own lockers. I stored my stuff inside my locker and locked it... with 5 code padlocks.

Those freaks go through my stuff too...

I decided to go to the rooftop and get some fresh air.

I entered the rooftop and layed down.

"Sasuke-kun...?" A familiar female voice called

"..." I just stayed still, on the ground, staring at the gloomy sky.

"Sasuke-kun..." The female voice called once more.

"What?" I sat up and looked at the direction of the voice, only to find a dark shadow figure, she was a girl with short hair, she smiled sadly, she was wearing a cloak with red clouds.

"I'll see you soon... Sasuke-kun..." With that, she vanished.

_'Not again...'_

That figure came from no other than my former classmate and childhood bestfriend, Sakura Haruno. We used to be classmates back in the academy from nursery, until we were elementary... But soon... Her father decided to move her to the Akatsuki High, There, they had the technology to appear as shadow figures like what she has been doing for the past 6 years... Although it was only for a short time, we enjoyed seeing eachother,... exchanging greetings..

'I'll see you soon?...' I looked at the dark clouds curiously

_'Could it be...?'_

_'She's the tranferee?'_

_'No... Dobe said it had a T in it,,,' _ I sighed and stood up, putting my hands in my pockets and started walking back.

_'Shit...'_

I twitched as I saw the SFW girls (Sasuke-kun's future wives) go around the hallway, practically trashing it, looking for me. I decided to dash through the people -ahem- SQUEALING people and just enter homeroom, Normally, I would arrive 5 minutes late since Kakashi-sensei just arrives 15 minutes after the bell rings.

"Sasuke-kun! I love you!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Kyaaaaa! It's Sasuke-kun!"

"SASUKE!"

The fangirls' squealing and cheering just made me want to run faster and escape torture, and just barged into the door.

"Uchiha Sasuke... you're late." Kakashi took his eyes off his perverted book and glared at me

"Hn." I grabbed the digital clock sitting on his desk and shoved it at his book, causing it to fall on his lap.

_7:45_

"You're class doesn't start for another 15 minutes.." I scoffed and walked towards my desk.

"Oh is that so?... Might as well leave then, I'll come back in 15 minutes." He smiled.. well... I THINK he's smiling...

The he walked away.

I just sat on my desk, in the empty classroom.

~30 minutes later~

"Teme! Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto banged his fists on his desk, catching the attention of others... but they looked away.

"Hey Teme!" Naruto poked my cheek sveral times before stopping as Kakashi-sensei walked in the room.

"And the excuse for the day is-" Shikamaru yawned

"Sorry i'm late, you see, there was this lady who lost her wedding ring, so I helped her find it..." He smiled

"And in three...two...one..." Shikamaru counted down dully

"LIAR!" The entire class shouted, causing kakashi to chuckle

"Gee, sensei, what happened to 15 minutes?" I asked

"Be quiet Uchiha..." He glared.

"Okay class, as I said, TWO transferees are coming in today." Kakashi calmly said.

"Oh... so that's what the 'T' was..." Naruto muttered

_'Of course, the dobe probably fell asleep during the announcement,and of course, I had a game yesterday, so I wasn't able to hear it myself..'_

"Okay class, I'd like you to meet... Ms. Haruno, Sakura." He continued

_'S-Sakura?...'_ I looked at the lady standing beside sensei, I remember those emerald eyes and short pink hair..

But she's grown way taller and she's grown quite prettier.. and -huh? -less... Sakura-ish?

She was wearing combat boots instead of the usual black doll-shoes, she was also wearing fingerless gloves and had a lollipop in her mouth.

...

What happend to Sakura?...

_**A/N so, how was it? Did you like it?**_

_**Well, sorry for the very slow update in Mission! **_

_**Gomenasai…**_

_**I lost my documents… TT^TT**_

_**But, I'll post really really soon!**_

_**To:**_

_**ILoVeTeNtEn: I didn't forget my promise bro**_


End file.
